


The Dark Planeteers

by Zdala



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Dark Planeteers, Elemental Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Madam Maya, Magic, My First Fanfic, Past Lives, Planeteers, Pollution - Freeform, Romance, Technology, War, crossovers, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala
Summary: The Gemina Staff, the Ultimate weapon whose abilities can rival that of the God's of Olympus. Madam Maya lusts for it's power as it is the only thing that can free her from imprisonment in the Dark Dimension. Seeking war against Gaia, Madam Maya protects, creates and trains five warriors forgotten by the world, each one of them damaged by humanity in some way. These warriors are known as the Dark Planeteers, they are perfect in darkness and seek to destroy the guardians of lights. Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-ti will are in for the biggest battle of there lives as they must not only navigate to find the Gemina Staff but defend there beloved home against these warriors whose powers rival there own.
Relationships: Kwame (Captain Planet)/Original Character(s), Linka/Wheeler (Captain Planet), Ma-Ti (Captain Planet)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Dark Planeteers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! My name is Zdala, and I want to welcome you to my fanfiction the Dark Planeteers. I am a huge fan of Captain Planet, it was my favorite show as a child and I started writing this when I was in middle school. The "Dark Planeteers" story started on fanfiction.net and was meant to be a test for my writing abilities, I soon found out that many people liked it soo i kept continuing it until now. Im on chapter 29 of this story and it gets better with every issue. I will admit however that the first 1-13 chapters were my worst pieces of work due to my inexperience in writing. I'm proud to say that Chapters 14 and beyond are better in craft, dialogue, grammar, story telling and character building. In preperation for writing my first novel, I've decided to soft reboot my fanfiction on this site in order to fix the mistakes of my past. If you check out the original story on Fanfiction.net you will find all the mistakes I've made until I learned how to write. With that being said, this story focuses on my 5 OC's and there impact on the lives of the Planeteers, seeing as how I have 29 Chapters posted on the other site, you won't have to wait soon for updates. Anyway please enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

Earth. Considered to be the blue opal of the galaxy, this one planet housed humanity for eons. Housing and providing for humans, the earth had endured much in it's lifetime. War, pollution, death all things caused by the inhabitants who lived here. It had gotten to a certain point that the God's would send a new protector to watch over the humans in order to preserve the natural beauty of the planet.

The twin children of Aether & Hemera were the most likely candidates to ill the role. From the time they were able to speak there parents trained them for what was to be there destiny. The siblings once loved one another, there were times that they were inseparable to the point of exhaustion to there parents. The contest would change this however, the first twin Maya became enthralled with the powers of darkness and planned to do away with her beloved sister Gaia so that she will reign supreme.

The sisters would clash for millennia until Gaia came out as the victor. For her sisters betrayal and lust for the unnatural Gaia banished Maya to the farthest reaches of darkness where she would forever stay there until she had learned her lesson. Even if Maya was banished she knew that some day she could return, she had a plan set in motion and the time was coming soon where she would begin her assault on the earth.

-Chambers of Darkness-

Enslaving the inhabits of the realm of darkness Maya had spent many years using her magic to build herself a castle in which she would live and have her minions worship her. Of all the rooms in the castle, Maya spent most of her times in a single concrete room where she sat with a large Victorian style mirror on the wall and a large queens throne.  
"The time is almost upon us." Considering herself the prettier of the twins Madam Maya fixed her hair as she stood in front of the mirror. "As soon as I escape this infernal prison you will pay for dearly for your judgment of me." 

How foolish it was for Gaia to think she wouldn't have a backup plan. Even with being trapped in darkness Maya had been watching her sisters rule for years within the beauty objects she called the silence mirror. From that mirror she watched her sister struggle with fighting Zarm and then down the line create a breed of warriors that used the elements, she called them Planeteers. 

The Planeteers represented the last line of defense for earth against pollution. Although young in age these five had single handed became master benders over there abilities, all this while fighting against demented psychopaths called 'The Eco Villains.' The presence of the Planeteers often intrigued Maya, so much that it got to a point where she would come up with a plan to take them all down. How ironic that her sisters greatest warriors were about to become her downfall. 

"My warriors come to me!" Maya hissed as her voice penetrated the room she was in. 

"We are here Madam Maya!" A male voice responded

"Show yourselves and make it fast we have much to discuss!"

Turning her attention away from the mirror, Maya observed a massive swirling mist of colors that danced before her. The mist soon separated into five colors, one green, one red, one pink, one blue and lastly one yellow. 

The first mist touched to the ground generating the first of Madam Maya's warriors. The first was a teenager of middle eastern descent, he had bright emerald green eyes and short wavy brown hair. He was dressed in metal black armor that consisted of cannons on the shoulders, Kanji symbol on his chest, and shuriken that decorated one side. "The Snake of Dark Earth, I am Lee!"

The second mist touched down, bringing forth a Caucasian teenager with brown eyes and short scruffy red hair. He was dressed in metal red armor that had a large gold belt around the waist. He had a sword at his side, a choker around his neck and large scaly dragon wings on his back. "The Dragon of Dark Fire, I am Inferno!"

The third mist touched down, bringing fourth a female this time. The female was of Russian descent, had white eyes and had long brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Her armor was half pink on one side and half white on the other. Her outfit also had a cat broach on her chest, sharp claws on her gloves, a sash that went around the waist and a long cat tail in the back. "The Leopard of Dark Wind, I am Nala!"

The fourth mist went back to bringing another male. This male was a boy of Japanese race, he had piercing baby blue eyes and spiky black hair pulled back into a short pony tail. His armor was full ice blue, had a sniper gun attached to the waist, wrist mounted blades and shiny silver belt. "The Wolf of Dark Water, I am Ty!"

The last of the mist went with the opposite gender bringing a small girl. The girl was Indian, had hazel eyes and mid long black hair . Her armor was yellow, it had a quiver on the back, Ivy laced shoes with gloves and large metal bracelets on her wrists. "The Tiger of Dark Heart, I am Lira!"   
Madam Maya was proud of the warriors as they knelled before her, each of them came from different backgrounds, different tragedies but somehow they each embraced the natural darkness that was inside their hearts. Warriors like this only come around once a millennia, for Maya there presence meant that she had the most powerful weapon to take on the Planeteers of Light.  
"The five of you, it is time to accept your birthright!" With a wave of her staff, Madam Maya conjured a small metal box which she levitated too Lee. Lee was eager to take the box and on opening it he found five rings, each one the correct color matching there outfits while also having elemental symbols on them. "Your days as dark-lings are over, using those rings you will begin your quest for the Gemina Staff!"

Lira the youngest of the group gave a curious look at the Madam. "What is the Gemina Staff Madam!"

"The Gemina Staff is a weapon that far exceeds the powers of both light and darkness." She began. "Long ago it was sealed somewhere on earth, since I have decided to begin my conquest of earth we will need the staff to free me from this prison!"

"Of all the assignments you've given us Madam this sounds like funnest." Nala's tail swashed back and fourth as she purred in excitement. "A scavenger hunt and we can wreck humanity in the process."

"Don't be naive Nala, you know it couldn't possibly be that easy." Ty replied

Inferno rolled his eyes and scoffed "Don't tell me your worried about those goofs, the Planeteers?" 

"Ty's right." Lee stated. "We can't leave anything to chance, Madam what do you know about them?" 

Madam Maya did not answer Lee's question instead she pointed to her silence mirror which reflection began to swirl with weird lines, almost like a tv trying to get good reception. The Dark Planeteers were quick to crowd around there Queen's mirror as it started to play images almost in a move like fashion. 

"These are the Planeteers." Madam Maya claimed. "They are the protectors of earth, and Gaia's humanly children."

Kwame, Wheeler, Ma-ti, Linka & Gi came into the focus, the mirror showed them on there various adventures fighting against the Eco Villains in an attempt to restore world peace. There were also images of Gaia mentoring them as well as the teams multiple summoning of Captain Planet. Each of Maya's warriors were intrigued as they watched the clip show, hard to believe that these five goody two shoes were the reason there powers existed in the first place. The Dark Planeteers took in there counterparts, each one scanning for weaknesses as in due time they would have to battle them personally.

Having figured they had enough, Madam Maya closed off the imagery in the silence mirror as the Dark Planeteers turned back to her. "I want them eviscerated!" 

"Yes Madam Maya!" Each of the Dark Planeteers bowed respectfully as they also spoke in union. To serve the Queen of darkness was there goal, there counterparts might as well kiss there asses goodbye because when there finished with them there invasion would be quick and forceful.

"I have business to attend to see yourselves out." Was Maya's last words before she exited the room leaving her minions to herself.

"How do we even find this lot?" Lira questioned. 

Inferno excitedly came up with an idea, his voice filled with gusto . "Lets blow up there island!" 

"Ugh, what's with you always wanting to blow stuff up?"

"He's a dragon Nala he really can't help always wanting to set things ablaze!"

"The EPA." Lee soon interjected, as always his tone was serious and too the point. "The EPA is bound to be friends with the Eco geeks, if we attack them then there sure to come out of hiding!"

"Aren't you even gonna consider my idea?"

"Nope, that's settled!"

"Who the hell died and made you leader!"

"Madam Maya did." Nala stated flatly. "Remember he was the first one to awaken his powers."

"Oh yeah i forgot about that."

"Enough babbling, we've got a job to do so lets get to it!"

"Yes sir!" 

They came to agreement even if sometimes that hated how Lee pulled rank. The Dark Planeteers melted into the mist forms they came, as they left the walls of the dark dimension. It was time to start the war, Madam Maya trusted them to kill the Planeteers so kill the Planeteers they shall.

**Author's Note:**

> Review Please if you have the time. Also if anyone can find it in there hearts can you please review my other story, Justice League vs Justice Sentai, it's a new fanfiction and I need some motivation to keep it going. Thanks and until next time!


End file.
